Mortal Kombat Shokan Strike
Mortal Kombat Shokan Strike is a Fanon game created by Mayor Zain. Story The intro only appears in story mode! Raiden: Events occur every time. This has become the far most worse throughout the Mortal Kombat Era... *Shokans are viewed attacking the Lin Kuei, Wu Shi Academy and the abandoned Shira Ryu Camp Site.* Raiden: The Shokans have taken over Earthrealm. Fujin: *appears* This must be the darkest time. Earthrealm's fate is in your hands. Save Earthrealm, it is your job. *Shokans are seen stealing stuff from the Subway* Fujin: Do your duty to save your realm. The Netherealm, Edenia and Outworld. Yes... Outworld. Kitana: Why Outworld? Sonya, Jade, Jax and Liu Kang: Yeah! Raiden: Many reasons. You must win Arcade This is the order of characters you fight in Arcade Mode 10:Goro(rounds 1 and 2)/Dark Goro(round 3):Goro's Throne Room/Astral Plane(dark goro) 9:Moloch/Kintaro(tag team):Goro's lair 8:Yasir:Yasir's Throne Room 7:Drahmin:Netherrealm Outpost 6:Random 5:Random 4:Random 3:Random 2:Random 1:Random New Characters *Kabrana- A demon from the Netherealm and sister of Quan Chi. (Evil) *Haung Tsung- Shang Tsung's brother and expert sorcerer. (Evil) *Molten- A Female Shokan created by Shao Kahn. (Good) *Rock- A Lin Kuei betrayer and former Grandmaster. (Good) *Hydro- A Lin Kuei Assassin who has the power of Water *Vithuzan- Shao Kahn's army general *Zain- Edenian Army General Deputy *Keval- Edenian Army Assassin *Dylan- Edenian Army Assassin *Rahul- Lin Kuei Assassin *Sunil- Lin Kuei Assassin *Amil- Shang Tsung's Servant *Emma- Shang Tsung's friend and Netherrealm Army Deputy General *Euan- Netherrealm Army General *Yasir- Netherrealm Ruler *Nightfox- Nightwolf's daughter Returning Characters In order of appearance (Tralier/Current Select Screen): *Kitana *Cyrax *Goro *Sheeva *Smoke *Kintaro *Kotal Kahn *D'Vorah *Ferra torr *Erron Black *Sektor *Mileena *Jade *Sindel *Jerrod *Sub-Zero *Scorpion *Rain *Ermac *Reptile *Frost *Shinnok *Quan Chi *Tanya *Liu Kang *Nightwolf *Raiden *Shang Tsung *Li Mei *Kira *Kobra *Kabal *Kano *Bo'Rai Cho *Sonya Blade *Jax Briggs *Jaqueline Briggs *Cassie Cage *Takeda Takahashi *Kung Jin Cameo/Rumoured Characters Cameo: *Fujin *Moloch *Drahmin *Onaga *Reiko *Hsu Hao *Shujinko *Mavado *Taven *Daegon *Kia *Jataaka *Sareena *Unmasked Reptile *Unmasked Sub-Zero *Unmasked Scorpion Rumoured: *Blaze *Hotaru *Johnny Cage *Khameleon DLC: *Onaga *Moloch *Drahmin Alternate Costumes MK1 Kano MK2 Mileena/Kitana/Jade MK1 Sonya MK2 Smoke MK1 Sub-Zero/Scorpion/Reptile MK3 Sheeva MK1 Goro MKDA Li Mei MKDA Bo'Rai Cho Zombie Liu Kang Unmasked Kitana Unmasked Jade Unmasked Mileena Human Cyrax Human Sektor Story Mode There are 20 chapters in Story Mode. #Liu Kang #Kung Lao #Kitana #Jade #Sindel #Jerrod #Ermac #Fujin #Jax #Sonya #Raiden #Cyrax #Sub-Zero and Smoke (Tag Team) #Zain #Keval #Keval and Zain (Tag Team) #Li Mei #Euan #Emma #Dylan Cutscenes Each character has a minimum of 2 fights and a maximum of 10. From Chapter 14 onwards, each playable fighter has 8-10 matches. Others have 7 or less. First 5 chapters have 3 fights. Opening Raiden: Events occur every time. This has become the far most worse throughout the Mortal Kombat Era... *Shokans are viewed attacking the Lin Kuei, Wu Shi Academy and the abandoned Shira Ryu Camp Site.* Raiden: The Shokans have taken over Earthrealm. Fujin: *appears* This must be the darkest time. Earthrealm's fate is in your hands. Save Earthrealm, it is your job. *Shokans are seen stealing stuff from the Subway* Fujin: Do your duty to save your realm. The Netherealm, Edenia and Outworld. Yes... Outworld. Li Mei: Why Outworld? Sonya, Jax and Liu Kang: Yeah! Raiden: Many reasons. You must win. Liu Kang, you must get past Shang Tsung and defeat Goro. Liu Kang: Yes, Lord Raiden. Chapter 1- Liu Kang Liu Kang and Kung Lao: *walking through Shang Tsung's Throne Room* Liu Kang: Kung Lao. You must leave. I do not want you to get hurt. Kung Lao: It is my duty to assist you i- Baraka: In what? Death! Liu Kang: KUNG LAO! LEAVE IMMEDIATELY! Kung Lao: Yes, Liu! *runs away* Baraka: Shaolin will never return! You are surrounded! Liu Kang: You do not scare me. Let us see if your teeth are worth the scariness! First Fight Liu Kang: Never attack a Shaolin Warrior. *walks to find Kung Lao* Strange. Kung Lao ran to hide, not run further. Where is he? Raiden: *teleports to Liu Kang* Liu Kang. I have tracked Kung Lao. I will teleport you to Shao Kahn's arena. He should be there. Good Luck! *teleports Liu Kang to Shao Kahn's Arena* Liu Kang: KUNG LAO?! Shang Tsung: I never expected you to be here. Liu Kang: Shang Tsung! Shang Tsung: Your friend's soul is mine. And so will your's! Second Fight Liu Kang: I will finish you now, sorcerer! But reveal the location of Kung Lao! Shang Tsung: NEVER! Liu Kang: Die, sorcerer! *punches Shang Tsung in the chest and breaks his rib* Shang Tsung: Y-you.... will........ pay! *dies and all the souls are released* Jerrod's Soul: Liu Kang. You have released my soul. I can now roam my realm of Edenia. But first, what is the thing you seek? Liu Kang: Kung Lao, King Jerrod. Kung Lao. Jerrod's Soul: I have seen Shang Tsung lock him in the Tekunin Prison. Liu Kang: Tekunin Warship? Where the Lin Kuei ninja, Sektor resides? Jerrod's Soul: Yes, Liu. Raiden: *teleports to where Liu Kang is* Liu Kang. You have successfully defeated Shang Tsung. Liu Kang: What do I do next, Lord Raiden? Raiden: I think Jerrod will guide you. I can transform him into a full being, not a spectre. Jerrod's Soul: *transforms and bows* I pay my respects to you, Raiden. Liu Kang: I must find Kung Lao. Jerrod: I will teleport us there. *teleports to the Tekunin Warship* Liu Kang: Kung Lao? Jerrod: You must be quiet, Liu Kang. Sektor could be anywhere. Liu Kang: *quietly* Yes, King Jerrod. Sektor: I will kill you know! Cyber Ninja: Grandmaster! No! *gets shot in the head with a missile. Sektor: Death is your punishment when betraying the Tekunin! Cyber Ninja 2: Grandmaster Sektor! We have visitors. Unauthorised visitors! *points at Liu Kang and Jerrod* Sektor: No-one infiltrates the Tekunin and lives! *shoots a missile at Jerrod, wounding him and sending him to the other side of the hallway* Fight! Third Fight: Liu Kang: *grabs Sektor by the neck* REVEAL KUNG LAO, CYBORG! Sektor: Never! *chokes* Liu Kang: *increases grasp* NOW! Sektor: Make... a left... He is... i-in a c- Liu Kang: Your revelation is accepted. But death is yours! Sektor: *teleports away* Jerrod: *moans* L-liu K-k-k-kang. Help me! Liu Kang: JERROD! *runs to him and heals him* Jerrod, are you OK? Jerrod: Liu Kang, I am fine. Let us find Kung Lao. Liu Kang: *nods* Chapter 2- Kung Lao Kung Lao: *yells in pain as he is being electrocuted by a mind-controlled Raiden* Cyber Ninja: Torture him more! Raiden: *electrocutes harder* Kung Lao: ARRGHHH! Liu Kang: KUNG LAO! *kills the Cyber Ninja* RAIDEN! STOP! *punches Raiden* Raiden: Liu Kang... How did I get here? Kung Lao: Y-you were possessed by a Tekunin Cyborg. Raiden: I am sorry, Kung Lao. Jerrod: Raiden, are you OK? Raiden: I am fine, Jerrod. I will free Kung Lao now. *types in a code which opens all cells* Oh no. Prisoners: *escape* Cyrax: TEKUNIN! *points at Kung Lao and Raiden* You dare capture me?! Kung Lao Cyrax! Are you out of your mind? It is I, Kung Lao. Cyrax: You will pay for my captivity, Tekunin! First Fight Kung Lao: Are you back in your senses? Cyrax: I am sorry I attacked you, Shaolin. I mistook you for a Tekunin. Sektor tortured me and made me think the prisoners are Tekunin. Kung Lao: I will spare you. Raiden: Cyrax, how were you captured. Cyrax: It was before automation at the Lin Kuei. Sektor was a full cyborg and he kidnapped me, transformed me and locked me in a cell for many millenia. (minigame : Dodge The Knives) Kano: You said a mouthful. Second Fight Kung Lao: Looks like you missed another bounty. Kano:*Opens wrist communicator*Goro? Send in Scorpion! Scorpion:*Teleports* Third Fight Kung Lao: That's what you get for messing with the Shaolin! Liu Kang: I wonder how Kitana handled Edenia? Chapter 3- Kitana Kitana:*Meditating at Edenian Sanctuary,sees a vision* Zain:"What do you see?" Kitana:"GORO! THE DRAGON KING! INVASION! Category:Games